25 Instantes
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: 25 one-shots, principalmente HibiMiku, pero probablemente abordaré otras parejas. 02.-Trébol: Era hora. En ese momento, en ese instante, encomendaría su corazón al deseo que pidió a ese pequeño trébol.
1. Inyección

**A/N: Las personas que me leen usualmente están acostumbradas a mis fics de Madoka Magica, pero ando muy pegada con esta serie y decidí darle chance a escribir algo diferente. Esta es una variación de un post que tengo de MadoMagi,reto de Natsumi Niikura. Serán 25 shots basados en la temática de la palabra correspondiente.**

 **Este animé no es muy conocido –aunque debería, es muy bueno- así que sé que no habrá mucha recepción de esto, pero no me importa yo amo a estas chicas.**

 _01.- Inyección; 02.-Trébol; 03.- Aerosol; 04.- Óvalo; 05.- Examen; 06.- Mímica; 07.- Fuerza; 08.- Borracho; 09.- Papelera; 10.- Conversación; 11.- Visitar; 12.- Niños; 13.- Piernas; 14.- Sed; 15.- Botas; 16.- Continente; 17.- Pie; 18.- Pulsera; 19.- Vestido; 20.- Filmar; 21.- Bañarse; 22.- Masaje; 23.- Disparo; 24.- Grasa; 25.- Acuario._

* * *

 **01.- Inyección**

Miku caminaba a pasos apresurados.

Hoy era el día y sabía que tenía que estar ahí; era importante.

Siempre, desde muy niñas, había acompañado a Hibiki en esto y esta no sería la excepción.

…Aunque no dejara de parecerle cómico que siendo una usuaria de Symphogear, siguiera temiéndole a cosas así.

Por su lado, Hibiki miraba inquieta hacia los lados.

Echó un vistazo rápido hacia su teléfono en búsqueda de llamadas perdidas o textos, y de paso revisar la hora.

Tragó pesado; Miku no llegaba y quedaban solo cinco minutos. Lo peor es que en ese lugar, todo el personal era extremadamente puntual.

Se abrazó a sí misma y frotó, de arriba abajo, la tela del chaleco de su uniforme para descargar su nerviosismo en algo tangible. No funcionaba, pero al menos cumplía la función de tenerla ocupada en algo. Ahí, sentada en la camilla de una de las salas médicas de la Segunda División en completo silencio, tenía que luchar contra la urgencia de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

No entendía por qué tenía que pasarle esto ahora, se suponía que con todo el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizada luego del incidente en el concierto debería haber recibido todo el tratamiento médico básico, y eso debía incluir las vacunas básicas.

Probablemente quedó como una prioridad muy terciaria considerando la complejidad de su rehabilitación.

Respiró profundo y miró la hora una vez más.

Dos minutos.

"Miku…" Susurró, voz temblorosa.

"Tachibana-san."

Hibiki pegó un salto en su lugar y enderezó su postura de golpe. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió que su estómago se apretaba, se revolvía. Sonrió de lado, forzada, y recibió a la enfermera con un animado saludo. "¡Buenas tardes! D-Discupe las molestias…"

La enfermera le regresó la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. "No es ninguna molestia. Nuestro deber es velar por vuestra seguridad, es lo menos que podemos hacer por las personas que siempre arriesgan su vida en el campo de batalla."

Hibiki rió, nerviosa e incómoda, "ah, ¡tranquila! Tsubasa-san, Chris-chan y yo trabajamos juntas, ¡así que siempre estaremos bien!"

"Lo sabemos, pero todos queremos ayudarlas en todo lo que podamos." Ella se dirigió hacia el mueble donde guardaban todas las provisiones médicas. La mayor parte del tiempo, Hibiki solo veía la indumentaria más pesada. No le orgullecía decirlo, pero cada una de las veces que había visitado el ala de urgencias era por situaciones graves, de riesgo vital. Vio como la encargada sacaba cuidadosamente el kit que necesitaba y se dirigió diligentemente a iniciar los preparativos. Hibiki se mordió el labio inferior y ladeó la cabeza para mirar hacia el costado en dirección a la puerta. Al parecer, Miku no llegaría. Entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente decepcionada, pero entendió que ya era hora de dejar de depender de ella para las cosas más sencillas. Debía pensar en esto como un desafío más, de todos modos, estaba segura de que sería un dolor mínimo en consideración a todos los golpes que había recibido durante las batallas.

No necesitaban decírselo, sabía que estaba siendo más que absurda.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una buena bocanada de aire. Se concentró en sus motivaciones, en sus metas, como cada vez que debía enfrentar pruebas difíciles. Tenía que aprender a ser más responsable; las personas contaban con que estuviera sana para poder protegerlos como correspondía.

"Muy bien, ahora le pido que se quite la parte superior de su ropa para descubrir el hombro."

La enfermera se había girado y se encontraba de frente con Hibiki. La última asintió débilmente y accedió, dejando la ropa a su lado. Se quedó con una camiseta blanca simple, de aquellas de tiras. Tan pronto lo hizo, la mujer se acercó y dejó la pequeña caja del kit a un lado. Tomó a Hibiki por el codo y humedeció un trozo de algodón para limpiar la zona y luego descartarlo a un lado.

"Ahora, enfóquese en algún punto de la muralla para evitar tensiones, dolerá menos de esa forma. Será tan solo un pinchazo, no tardaremos."

"M-Mhm…"

Pero en lo único que pudo enfocarse fue en la puerta. _Miku…_ , pensó, aun con la ligera pizca de esperanza de que aparecería en cualquier momento.

Como era de esperarse, Miku nunca le fallaba. "¡Hibiki!"

La enfermera se detuvo, distraída por la llegada de la chica. Miku respiraba entrecortadamente y avanzó con pasos apresurados hacia su mejor amiga. "Lo siento, la maestra me pidió que la ayudara a cargar unas fotocopias y yo…"

Pero Hibiki solo la abrazó con su brazo libre con mucho alivio y entusiasmo. "¡Miku! No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí…"

Miku parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por la recibida, pero le duró solo un par de segundos. Sonrió, enternecida por el cariño. "Cielos, Hibiki… De verdad eres como una niña a veces…"

Hibiki soltó el abrazo solo para verla con una sonrisa amplia y ojos ligeramente vidriosos, "l-lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… Solo tú logras tranquilizarme, eres mi rayo de sol, a fin de cuentas."

Las mejillas de Miku se prendieron, principalmente porque no se encontraban solas. Cruzó miradas con la enfermera que se reía silenciosamente. "H-Hibiki…"

"Lamento interrumpirlas, Kohinata-san. Será mejor que acabemos esto rápido y así podrán compartir juntas tranquilamente." Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa breve.

Miku encogió la cabeza y asintió, "lo siento, entré así de pronto…"

"No te sientas mal, no hay problema."

"Además…" Ambas se giraron a ver a una Hibiki que lucía avergonzada, mejillas teñidas, "yo fui la que te lo pidió, no es tu culpa."

Miku entornó sus ojos turquesa y sonrió suavemente. "No retrasemos más a la enfermera, ¿vale?"

"M-Mhm…" Dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Miku tomó su mano libre y entrelazó sus dedos para luego cubrirlas con su otra mano, acariciando lentamente sobre el dorso de la ajena.

"¿Listas?" Dijo la enfermera, jeringa en mano.

"¡Casi!" Hibiki se volteó hacia Miku con una sonrisa ladina y se inclinó hacia adelante para poner su frente contra la ajena. "Ahora sí, cuando quiera."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Miku al encontrar la mirada de ojos anaranjados encima de los propios desde tan cerca. Podía sentir la cálida presencia de Hibiki, contagiándola, o probablemente era ella misma por cómo se agitó su corazón de manera violenta. Iba a quejarse, pero se vio incapaz de articular palabra ni de moverse un solo centímetro lejos de ella. Los ojos de su amiga no vacilaban en absoluto y el rubor no tardó en teñir por completo su rostro y sus labios se volvieron temblorosos, secos de golpe.

"Perfecto, todo listo. No fue tan terrible, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ni lo sentí!" Dijo una sorprendida Hibiki que se alejó repentinamente. Fue a mirar su hombro, incapaz de creer lo simple que fue y comprobó que efectivamente ahí se encontraba la marca que fue cubierta a los segundos por una bandita. "Muchas gracias," dijo a la mujer que se encontraba descartando los materiales y desechando lo que ya no tenía utilidad.

"Agradece a tu amiga, yo solo hago mi trabajo."

"Ah, por supuesto." Hibiki regresó su atención a una estupefacta Miku que lucía completamente perdida. "¿Miku?" Agitó su mano libre frente a su rostro y Miku parpadeó repetidas veces una vez salió de su trance. Hibiki rió levemente, "lo siento, no quise asustarte."

Miku se sonrojó aún más que antes, peor cuando vio a la enfermera guiñándole un ojo.

"Bien, las dejaré solas, aun me toca hacer rondas por aquí y por alla." Dijo y pasó por el lado de ambas para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

Hibiki la despidió con la mano y una amplia sonrisa. Volvió a ver a Miku y comprobó que la chica aún tenía su mano firmemente apretada. No le molestaba, pero tenía que vestirse y se le hacía imposible de ese modo. "¿Miku?"

Ella acabó de reponerse por fin y ladeó el rostro para mirarla, "¿sí?"

"¿Puedes soltarme la mano? Digo… Necesito vestirme."

"Mmm…" Frunció el entrecejo y acabó apretando más el agarre. "¿Tienes prisa?"

Hibiki parpadeó varias veces, "¿Miku…?"

Miku suspiró, "nunca cambiarás."

"¿Eh?" Hibiki frunció la frente, preocupada de golpe, "¿estás molesta?"

Ella hizo una mueca y liberó su mano por fin para poder moverse y posicionarse frente a Hibiki. "Eres muy impulsiva a veces," dijo mientras tomaba la parte superior del uniforme de la otra, "anda, levanta."

Ladeó la cabeza, "¿te incomodó lo que hice?", alzó ambas manos y las agitó, negando, "ah, no te preocupes, ya lo hago yo."

"Hazlo."

Los ojos entornados de Miku callaron su protesta y levantó lentamente los brazos. Miku deslizó la blusa y luego el chaleco escolar. Tomó el corbatín característico y lo ajustó en el cuello de la otra con cuidado. Hibiki la miraba tímidamente; Miku siempre asustaba cuando estaba molesta. Una vez terminó, decidió intentar una vez más. "Mi-"

Pero Miku se inclinó y acercó a Hibiki jalándola de la corbata y plantó un beso suave en su mejilla que provocó que las palabras murieran en la garganta de la otra. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vino, se apartó para ver a una estupefacta Hibiki y sonrió ladina, satisfecha con el resultado. "No eres la única que puede ser impulsiva."

Dicho eso tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta, "vamos, prometiste invitarme a _Flower_ y no almorcé por apresurarme en llegar."

Pero Hibiki seguía sentada y con una mano sobre la mejilla donde la habían besado. Se puso de pie de un salto, claro, cuando escuchó la voz de la otra que la miraba por sobre el hombro, profundamente divertida.

"¡Hey, eso no es justo!"

"No vi que te desagradara," y le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

"Claro que no, pero…"

"¿Mhm?"

Y la alcanzó solo para plantarle un beso rápido sobre la mejilla, también, y luego salir corriendo. "¡Estamos a mano!"

Miku se sonrojó por completo y frunció el entrecejo antes de salir persiguiéndola, "¡no me vencerás en eso, Hibiki!"

"¡Uh hum!"

Esa fue una tarde llena de besos.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Planeaba hacer estos shots exclusivamente HibiMiku pero decidí tener este espacio para todos mis fics de Symphogear que variarán en parejas.**

 **Saludos a quien se pase a leer.**


	2. Trébol

**02.-Trébol**

 **A/N: Los eventos transcurren durante la primera temporada.**

 **Pareja: Hibiki x Tsubasa.**

* * *

Había días que para Tsubasa se le hacía verdaderamente insoportable permanecer encerrada, fuera en el cuartel, fuera en la escuela, fuera ensayando.

Y en los últimos meses, descubrió que estar alrededor de las personas, en particular, le cansaba.

La llegada de Hibiki Tachibana le significó un golpe duro, un remezón a la fortaleza que había construido desde la muerte de Kanade.

La culpa la devoraba, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, sus intentos por lidiar con la situación solo acababan en rencor hacia la nueva chica.

No tenía sentido, lo tenía claro. Hibiki no tenía culpa en absoluto; Kanade hubiese muerto de todas maneras, salvándola o no. Hibiki no buscó que los fragmentos de Gungnir acabaran incrustados en su pecho; al contrario, Tsubasa estaba segura de que hubiese preferido seguir viviendo una vida tranquila.

Personas como ella no debían entrar al campo de batalla, no estaban preparadas, no eran guerreros.

El fantasma de Kanade vivía tras ella. Era una sensación agridulce, porque, a pesar de que la llenaba de más remordimientos, estar con Kanade, doloroso o no, era estar con Kanade y eso ponía paños fríos momentáneamente sobre su corazón que se negaba a sanar.

Sanarlo se sentía como traicionarla.

Ya la había decepcionado una vez, no podía...

Tomó asiento en las zonas verdes de la escuela, ahí donde no solían concurrir otras personas. Aquel se había vuelto un pequeño rincón donde ocultarse, con todo y que le pesaba estar huyendo de los deberes, así fueran compromisos sociales netamente.

El día, soleado pero con agradable brisa, logró relajarla y sin darse cuenta cayó dormida contra el tronco del árbol donde estaba apoyada. Era época de exámenes, así que la mayoría de alumnos se encontraban encerrados en sus habitaciones estudiando sin parar, y como consecuencia, el campus reinaba de un silencio glorioso.

"Debes dejar de recluirte tanto, Tsubasa. Tienes que aprender a divertirte, ¡a disfrutar la vida!"

Kanade siempre repetía los mismos discursos cada vez que la soñaba. A estas alturas, ya la tomaba como un Pepe Grillo permanente en su oreja. No le molestaría de no ser porque dicho Pepe le pedía algo que solo podía hacer con ella. No era justo que le pidiera imposibles.

Sin embargo, con todo, siempre era hermoso recordar la paz que le transmitían los brazos de Kanade. En esa ocasión, se sentían demasiado reales, más que cualquiera de las veces anteriores. Tsubasa sonrió de manera involuntaria, con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña, aun semi-dormida.

Pero hubo algo que la perturbo. Aquel olor... No era como el de Kanade.

Kanade expelía un olor fresco, firme, así como su intensa personalidad. El olor de ahora...

Era florido.

Nunca fue muy apegada a la jardinería ni nada relacionado, así que no podía distinguir a qué tipo de flor. Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse con Tachibana Hibiki rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo. Su reacción fue inmediata; llevó ambas manos hacia los hombros de la otra y la empujó lejos. La chica alcanzó a apoyarse contra la hierba sin irse de espaldas y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada ante la mezcla de confusión y molestia en el rostro de Tsubasa.

"¿Qué crees que haces? No recuerdo haberte dado este tipo de confianza."

"Ah..." Hibiki se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y soltó una risa forzada. "¡Lo siento! Pero, Tsubasa-san..." Los labios de Hibiki se tornaron en una mueca, incómoda, y su ceño se frunció en señal de preocupación, "no pude evitarlo, estabas llorando... Y yo..."

"¿Eh?" Tsubasa se tensó de inmediato y llevó una mano hacia sus mejillas solo para comprobar lo que le había dicho la otra. Y efectivamente, se encontraban húmedas. Se volteó de inmediato, escondiendo el rostro, y llevó la manga de su uniforme a secar los rastros de lágrimas. "No estoy llorando. Las espadas no lloran."

"Tsubasa-san..." Hibiki alzó una mano, tentada por reconfortarla una vez más, pero aunque no conocía a Tsubasa hace mucho, sabía que era del tipo de persona que requería su espacio. Esas personas a las que siempre les dejaría la ventana abierta. Optó por dejarla caer a un lado y suspiró resignada, pero sin bajar los ánimos.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre el césped para ponerse de pie, pero cuando ya cargaba el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, notó algo inusual. Parpadeó varias veces, incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían: un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas yacía ahí, solitario, meciéndose con la brisa. Daba la impresión de estar saludando, de hecho, y Hibiki sonrió con ilusión resplandeciente. Contuvo las ganas de gritar solo porque Tsubasa seguía afectada ahí a solo unos centímetros, pero sus dedos fueron a recoger con sumo cuidado al pequeño, mítico amuleto.

El pecho de Hibiki se sintió ligero de pronto, lleno de una indescriptible sensación de paz. Su sonrisa se suavizó, y tras echarle un vistazo a su superior quien por fin se veía con ánimos de reincorporarse, estiró la mano hacia ella, ofreciéndole el trébol. "Tsubasa-san, tome esto."

Los ojos de Tsubasa estaban enrojecidos, afectados por el llanto, y miró a Hibiki de mala gana porque de verdad que se le hacía vergonzoso y casi una deshonra que otra persona, en especial alguien como ella, la viera así. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio la pequeña planta, arqueó una ceja, cuestionando, "¿y eso qué, Tachibana?"

"Es un trébol de cuatro hojas." Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

"...Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué...?"

"Mmm..." Hibiki apartó la mirada por un segundo, y llevó su mano libre a cubrirse el puente de la nariz, "no me gusta ver triste a Tsubasa-san. Siempre luchas por tu cuenta y no hablo solo sobre el campo de batalla. Me.. Duele verte así y no poder hacer nada al respecto, es decir... S-Sé que soy una inútil," agachó la cabeza, "que solo te he causado problemas y que probablemente no te soy confiable, pero..." Alzó el rostro y dejó de de cubrirse, esta vez viendo directo a los ojos azulinos de la otra, los cuales se ampliaron ante la intensidad del gesto, "...me haré más fuerte para convertirme en alguien que pueda ayudarte."

Las manos de Tsubasa se transformaron en puños. Las palabras de Hibiki la tomaron por absoluta sorpresa, porque si bien sabía que la honestidad bruta era su especialidad, no imaginó que ella efectivamente se preocupara tanto, que estuviese tan atenta.

No estaba segura sobre cómo se sentía al respecto, pero el mentón le tembló, la frente le sudó, y antes de darse cuenta ya había estirado un brazo para aceptar el pequeño trébol, pero manteniéndolo aún al alcance de Hibiki.

Frunció el ceño, y tras tragar saliva, se atrevió a hablar. "Tachibana. Yo..."

Pero Hibiki negó rápidamente con la cabeza, "¡está bien! No tienes que decirme nada, Tsubasa-san. De verdad, solo quiero que pongas un deseo en el trébol. Creo que Tsubasa-san necesita permitirse soñar para poder sonreír."

Tsubasa se le quedó viendo fijo y tuvo un recuerdo fugaz, de nuevo. La intensidad de Hibiki era diferente, pero no podía evitar recordarle a...

Bajó la mano y la llevó hasta la altura de su pecho, viendo hacia el césped. "...me parece que tú pusiste un deseo en ello, también."

"Mhm, tienes razón."

Tsubasa alzó el rostro, miró una última vez al trébol, y se puso de pie. "No tienes remedio, Tachibana. Siempre te metes donde no te llaman y no aceptas un no por respuesta."

"A-Ah..." Hibiki se encorvó, aun sentada, avergonzada, "lo siento mucho..."

Verla así de cohibida luego de todo aquel despliegue de seguridad logró que no pudiera reprimir una carcajada, pero atinó a cubrirse la boca antes de que esta se volviera burlesca y estruendosa.

Hibiki alzó el rostro y lo ladeó, confundida. Tsubasa negó con la cabeza. "De verdad, no tienes remedio."

* * *

"...Tachibana. Detendré a Kadingir, así que..."

Solo recibió gruñidos, sonidos guturales como respuesta. Hibiki saltó en su dirección con manos listas para desgarrar.

Tsubasa, decidida, clavó su espada en el terreno y recibió el golpe sin resistencia. La sangre brotó con fuerza y el dolor punzante recorrió todo su cuerpo. No importaba, eso no era nada. Estas solo eran cosas que debía vivir un guerrero, cosas las que estaba acostumbrada.

Algo que no le molestaba recibir de parte de Hibiki. Sus brazos la atrajeron y atraparon en un abrazo ó una de las manos ensagrentadas de la otra, y habló con voz llena, cargada de sinceridad. "Este poder se supone que es para unir a las personas, ¿recuerdas?" Procedió a usar su ataque de ataduras para mantenerla fija en su lugar. La soltó por completo y caminó hacia el frente, preparada para cumplir con su deber, pero...

No solo eso.

"Tachibana... Esa no fue la razón por la que Kanade te heredó su poder."

Su vista se clavó en su oponente, en Fine. Caminó con completa seguridad hacia ella. "Es hora."

Era hora. En ese momento, en ese instante, encomendaría su corazón hacia aquel deseo que pidió a ese pequeño trébol. No estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a un enemigo de ese calibre sin comprometer su vida en el proceso, pero, quizás...

" _Deseo proteger a las personas que le dan propósito a esta espada. A aquellas que llenan mi corazón."_

En especial a...

Ya perdía demasiada sangre, ¿de verdad este sería el final? Ni siquiera fue capaz de expresarle lo tan agradecida que estaba, ¿por qué todo siempre tenía que ser así...?

"¡Oye!"

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

" **¡No se rindan ante la muerte!"**

Se le escapó una risa resignada.

Los sueños, los deseos...

Los milagros existen.

"¿Verdad, Tachibana?"

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N: Huhuhu, no sé uvu me imagino la cara de wtf de quien se pase a leer por esta pareja, haha, pero es un pequeño regalín para una amiga que las shippea y que no le cuela el HibiMiku -wat-. Ojalá le guste uvu aun me ando acostumbrando a escribir de este fandom, snif.**

 **Lord, gracias por ser un lector tan fiel, really no merezco gente tan asombrosa como tú, me conmueves ;; me alegra que te gustara esa pequeña pieza de fluff.**

 **Alondra, haha, ¡sí! El fandom está muy en pañales :c pero podemos ir metiéndole fuerza ambas desde ahora en adelante. Tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, por supuesto. Abarcaré todas las temps, pero siempre pondré un aviso en el tope de los fics para ubicar la historia en el animé, aunque en shots como el primero que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, es bien cotidiano, pues en esos da igual.**

 **En fin, espero que no te perturbe este uvu.**

 **PD: Lo del olor a flores lo puse por el apellido de Hibiki que significa standing flower o3o y su Rainbow flower totally homo.**

 **Saludos ~**


End file.
